


About Power 关乎权力

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 剧透预警，请看过电影再来。





	About Power 关乎权力

**Author's Note:**

> AU - 威士忌存活
> 
> 标题各位老师应当都知道引用自哪儿我就不啰嗦了。
> 
>  
> 
> 请容许我在被揍之前为自己辩驳：我丧心病狂，我毫不要脸，但本源是因为爱。
> 
> 再一细想，您们还是捶爆我算了。

龙舌兰在单面镜这一边坐了快两个小时了。另一边的威士忌——前任威士忌，他提醒自己——起初在睡觉，大概傍晚六点三十左右醒了过来。他被关进这里时，他们收走了他所有的装备，连带着他的手表，时间对他是没有意义的。他坐在床边愣了会儿神，然后拿了一本酿酒指南看。他看书没有全神贯注，反倒是时不时地观察一下周围，这个周围主要是指门和镜子。干这一行的通病，龙舌兰想。有好几次，他都感觉被前特工锐利的眼神穿透镜面捕捉住。但这根本是不可能的，单面镜不会出错。他把老七号黑标的最后一点倒进玻璃杯里，举到嘴边。  

龙舌兰喝威士忌，这甚至都不值一提。   


不过英国来的年轻特工对此露出过好奇的目光。彼时他们正在——用香槟的话来说——庆祝一切圆满结束。“别那样看着我。”他说。如果喝了酒的加拉哈德还留有一点点自知之明，他就该知道自己过分探究的目光一点也不——他们用的那个词是什么？——绅士。不过再想想，他们差点把威士忌丢进绞肉机。这群伦敦裁缝的做派也许并不见得真有他们的衣服那样讲究。他从鼻子里呼出一口气：“加拉哈德，你快把我的杯子盯穿了。”   


“哦，抱歉。”年轻的加拉哈德说，“我以为龙舌兰是只喝龙舌兰的。”他的目光收回到面前的马提尼上，对着自己的杯子皱眉。“香槟就只准喝香槟了吗？”龙舌兰反问，“你倒是去试试告诉姜汁只许她喝姜汁汽水。”加拉哈德被他声调里包裹的软刺顶得一愣。他摸着鼻子，尽力想要找回场子：“她这不是当上威士忌了嘛。”他见美国人没有回答，又稍稍变换话题：“你喜欢——”他又向龙舌兰手上的杯子看去：“波本？”他挑眉：“怪不得当时你那么生气，就是发现我们凿开波本酒桶的时候。我和梅林。”他停住了，为这个名字滚过自己舌尖而愣神，眼皮开始泛红。   


“杰克丹尼不是波本。”龙舌兰注意到之前的那个名字使英国人瞬间消沉下去，他叹气，“好吧，杰克丹尼够得上波本的标准。只是他们不愿意叫做波本。至于当时——”他为了从杯子里喝一口酒而把这句话停在半空中：“当时我只是觉得没有威——没有酒该被你们那么糟蹋。”见对方依旧兴致恹恹，龙舌兰只好试图开个玩笑：“裁缝店来的，你们对西装不也很执念吗？”   


年轻的加拉哈德对此只是耸了耸肩。   


龙舌兰让自己从回忆中抽离出来，吞掉最后一点琥珀色液体，又从口袋里摸出一盒水果软糖。他挑出一颗橘子味的放进嘴里，站起来走到控制屏前，使单面镜重新变得雾蒙蒙的，并关掉了两个房间的监控录像。他在前任威士忌的影像从玻璃上消失时一直盯着他看。做完这一切之后，他把身上的一切武器卸下放在房间的桌上。在向门口走去的过程中，他又停下脚步退回桌前，谨慎地把腰带从裤子上抽下来，卷好和那个盛着软糖的铁皮盒子放在了一起。随后他从房间里退出去，仔细地关好房门，踱到隔壁房间门口。   


门开的那一瞬间，房间里的人就抬头看向他了。“龙舌兰。”他懒洋洋地招呼，用他还是威士忌特工时那种自鸣得意的口气。有短暂的一刻，一切事情都像是没发生过。但前任威士忌舒展四肢变换到一个更舒服的坐姿，他身上的镣铐随之作响，提醒他们眼下的情形。“杰克。”他冲坐着的人点点头。被叫本名的人表情茫然了一瞬，然后他左边嘴角微微挑起，胡子也跟着上翘。“怎么突然叫这个名字？”他问，心不在焉地盯着他们俩中间的一小块地板。龙舌兰往前跨一步，把门在身后关死。他转过头重新面向杰克，还没来得及回答这个问题，就听到他发出一声了然的咕哝。“姜汁汽水？”前特工问，尾音上扬。这也根本不用他点头，杰克瞄了一眼他的眼睛，就全都知道了。   


“你不在就没人反对了。”他解释，而后才意识到这并无必要。为了掩饰这一点，他只好抛出一个新的问题：“你为什么总给她投反对票？”其实这也是一个不必要的问题，他加入联邦特工后出第一个双人任务时就知道答案了。纽约，龙舌兰和威士忌，牵扯了手合会、爱尔兰帮、黑手党和一堆乱七八糟的他连名字都记不清的杂鱼。香槟没有说过，但他总觉得同行的威士忌隐隐有点照顾他的意思。这能把一个不够自信的新人逼疯。   


“嘿！我明明通过测试了！”他不满地朝年长者大喊。他们躲在地下停车场的柱子后面，时不时反手朝来处射击。“你接受的训练我也接受了。你每次都让我先走什么意思？”又是一阵猛烈的枪响，他们俩缩在掩体后，大气也不敢出。等响声稍稍过去，他们俩才探出头还击。威士忌没有回答他的问题，姜汁在通讯频道提醒他们专注于任务本身。   


六七轮这样的激战之后，他们终于等来了五分钟的平静。年轻的特工耐不住性子，等不及后勤检查完所有的摄像头，就神气活现地从藏身的柱子后闪出来。他没走两步，就听到五声枪响，四响来自身后的威士忌，伴随着敌方四人倒地的闷声，最后一声来自正前方。他撤回刚才的掩体，转头往旁边一看，发现了一个头部中弹的威士忌。   


他差点在那一瞬间忘掉了接受的一切训练，通讯频道里传来的声音也听不太清楚。直到他视野里的眼镜镜片上开始浮现文字，他才匆匆忙忙地按照姜汁的指令从威士忌的帽子里取出阿尔法凝胶裹住他的弹孔。他终于重新听到姜汁的声音了，她告诉他还剩六个未被击倒的敌方在向他们的位置靠近。他给左轮手枪填好六发子弹，从掩体后面快速冲出去，紧接着几乎是连续不断地撂倒了他们，每一发子弹都正中眉心。   


他们撤回肯塔基之后没人指责他，连知道原委的姜汁也没朝他发任何脾气。他站在威士忌的治疗舱旁边，只觉得好不真切。姜汁站在治疗舱尾，从档案袋里拿了一张小纸片，遮遮挡挡地不给他看见。龙舌兰也没追问，他知道那是每个人都有的刺激记忆的事物，他自己的是一张联邦特工酿酒厂的航拍图。他没有什么牵挂，最在意的也就是联邦特工了。他和姜汁商量了半天，最后只好选用了这么一张照片。“我希望你别有用得到这个的时候。”姜汁说，“我不觉得这个会有用。”   


龙舌兰并不关心威士忌的精神创伤是什么，他只是想看他醒过来。   


威士忌坐起来的第一眼就看到站在面前的姜汁。她和龙舌兰都还没来得及开口，威士忌就开始称赞她的魅力了。姜汁根本没愣神，就行云流水地道歉，而后给他看那张照片。等威士忌重新成为威士忌的时候，他才尴尬地从他站着的位置咳嗽一声示意，姜汁和威士忌都似是突然惊醒一般地看向他。姜汁红了脸，转身就走。“你喜欢这一款的？”他看着姜汁离去的背影，冲威士忌挑了挑眉。“学会笑话我了？没有的事。”威士忌嘟嘟囔囔，“这不是没看见你站在床头吗？你也不赖，小子，你也不赖。”他还有些刚恢复过来的眩晕，迈着小步从医疗室挪开了，留下龙舌兰一个人消化他的话。   


虽然当事人一概否认，龙舌兰也确实没在此之外瞧出两人之间的任何火花，那往后威士忌反对姜汁出外勤这件事在他眼中仍然有了些别的意味。   


他有些庆幸杰克用另一个问题来回答他的问题。“你又为什么总给她投赞成票？”杰克反问他。“答案不是想当然的吗？”他脱口而出，“她有出外勤的实力。”杰克假模假样地皱眉。“是吗？”他用一种刻意的漫不经心说，“梅林看上去也有。”他冷不丁地提起那位英国内勤的代号，如同心不在焉地就朝龙舌兰心口轰了一炮。“我说不过你。”龙舌兰只好认输。   


这倒很难得。龙舌兰说不过很多人，他被香槟呛，被姜汁呛，等到加拉哈德和梅林从伦敦过来，他也被他们呛。但前任威士忌——永远只有他为龙舌兰让步的份，这恐怕得从他第一次借着酒精爬到威士忌床上的时候算起。   


他们甚至都不是在出任务或者庆功。龙舌兰想要去酒吧，威士忌就陪他去了。他们起初在喝啤酒，威士忌和他叨叨一些没用的废话。他盯着威士忌胡尖沾着的一点泡沫，没有出声提醒。等他们换到烈酒的时候，话题不知道怎么就被扯到阿尔法凝胶上。龙舌兰没管住自己的嘴。“我没有可选的东西，”他说，“最后只好用了酿酒厂的照片。”他猛灌一口酒，来掩饰自己的口干舌燥。特工之间仍然应该有互相保密的情报，他冒险地越过了界线，从自己的开始说起，盼望威士忌能回答他作为交换。他耐心地等了两分钟，直到年长者打破沉默。“这是好事。”他说。“这意味着你没遭过罪，”他的眼神像是在透过龙舌兰看别的什么人，“不像我。用酿酒厂大概要比用亡妻遗照要好。”然后他没有再多说。   


龙舌兰没有喝醉，龙舌兰从来没有喝醉过。他不知道威士忌对此是否了解。但是那天晚上他敲开威士忌的房间门的时候，他闻着就像一瓶大敞着瓶盖在路上行走的酒精。   


开门的人去给他倒水，等再背转身，看见的就是跟进来的人霸占了床。“起来，把水喝了，回你自己屋睡去。”威士忌拉他手臂，他哼哼唧唧地抱着床头的柱子不撒手。“把你房卡给我，我去你房间睡也行。”他松手，去摸躺着的人衣兜。龙舌兰抓住他的手，带着他向自己的臀部摸去。“放在裤袋里的吗？”威士忌问他。“不是。”龙舌兰抬起绿色的眼睛看他，表情无辜，“我是想说，我都给后面做过准备了。”   


他毛毛躁躁地把年长者也拉到床上。龙舌兰吻他的睫毛，吻他勾住的鼻梁，吻他修得整整齐齐的胡子，吻他的下颌骨，吻他呜咽时滑动的喉结。他舌头一路舔到身下男人的乳头时，威士忌嗓子里发出的窒息声印证了他的猜测。“从来没试过男的？”他轻柔地用牙齿反复碾压凸起的小点。威士忌根本顾不上回答他，他活像一条离水的鱼躺在岸上喘着粗气。   


他分跨跪在威士忌的小腹上，扶着他的腰，慢慢往威士忌套着安全套的阴茎上坐的时候才露了怯。疼，无法忍受的疼，和他自己的手指是完全不一样的感觉。他根本无法再进一步。龙舌兰感觉到自己大腿肌肉的颤栗抽动，想必威士忌也注意到了。他立起来，把身上的龙舌兰推平在床垫上，往他后腰下塞了一个枕头。“从来没试过男的？”他俯低，凑近去亲年轻人的太阳穴。龙舌兰这才意识到自己被逼出的生理性泪水。“你可以说不。”年长者对着他的耳垂说。   


“请。”龙舌兰回答。   


他们完事后大汗淋漓地躺在床上。威士忌在他的右边侧躺着，背对着他。龙舌兰靠过去，伸出左臂把他搂在怀里——一个交织着保护欲和占有欲的姿势，他没有被推开。他细细密密地在威士忌的后颈落下一串吻，才终于鼓起勇气发问。“威士忌特工，”他说，“我还不知道你的名字。”威士忌的声音慵懒、昏昏欲睡：“杰克·丹尼尔斯，就和那种酒一样。”杰克——他默念着去亲杰克的肩胛骨，等待杰克问他的名字。   


杰克没有问，杰克睡着了。   


现在在这里，站在杰克面前，再回想起第一次的那天晚上，龙舌兰的遗憾不再是杰克没问他的名字，他后悔的是自己没有追问遗照的那一部分。   


“又在嚼你那些草叶子了？”杰克皱眉，注意到他时不时鼓动的腮帮。“水果软糖。”龙舌兰伸出舌头给他看，“你一直都讨厌那些东西的味道，我没想过为什么。”他的委屈情绪突然聚拢到表面上来。“你准备杀了我。”年轻人指控，逼近了一步。“我没告诉你我为什么讨厌毒虫，你没告诉我你是毒虫。我以为我们扯平了。”杰克盯着他的小腹，“我没有打算要杀你，不过是来不及救你。”他甚至连声音里都没有一点犹疑。龙舌兰又往前走了两步，居高临下地看向被栓在房间正中的床上坐着的人。“是这样吗？”他问，“那你为什么不看着我的眼睛？”   


“看着我的眼睛。放松，注意呼吸。”他对杰克说。他们面对面地侧躺在大床上，他的阴茎硬挺着，在安全套里冒着前液。杰克的一侧膝盖挂在他的肩上，小腿垂在他背后。他的手指沾着润滑液在年长者的洞口一圈一圈地打转，试图让他放松下来。“不行。”杰克深呼吸几次之后叫停，“这个不行，我不——”他收回他的腿，重新并拢在一起，面朝天花板躺平。龙舌兰凑过去从他的嘴角索吻。“好吧，你这狡猾鬼。”他听见自己的声音说。他从床头重新拿了一个安全套，用牙齿撕开。他小心地不弄破它，只凭嘴把它套在了杰克的阴茎上，最后满意地在半勃起来的生殖器顶端响亮地啵了一口：“随便吧，又不是说我真的在意这个。”   


杰克没有看他的眼睛，他固执地盯着龙舌兰的衬衫从下向上数的第二枚纽扣，就是不抬头看他。他感到愤怒涌起。他伸出两只手拽住杰克的领子，迫使他抬起头来。“看着我的眼睛。”他命令道。杰克终于肯费费力气抬起他那两扇似乎有千斤重的眼睫毛了，他往上扫了一眼。“我注意到你把你的手表取下来了，很好。”他开口，“领带？不，你本来就不系领带。最妙的是——”他的目光划过龙舌兰的下腹瞄向裤裆，被盯住的人不由自主地往后缩了一小步。“你考虑到了我和鞭子的渊源，所以拆掉了腰带。”他若有所思，“很有创意，龙舌兰特工。”他满意地点头，像是真心实意地夸赞资历更浅的后辈。   


“我不是来听这个的。”龙舌兰咬牙切齿，不过他手上松了一点力气，“如果我们真的打起来，我至少要让整件事情更公平。”杰克几乎开始嗤笑了。“打？我怎么跟你打？你要打开我的镣铐吗？”他问，“就算是这样，一个自从被你们关起来的这些天就只靠营养液过活的人要怎么跟你打？”他气急败坏：“你要是现在给我带个汉堡过来，我说不定就一边舔着你的龟头，一边把你想听的任何话重复一百遍了。”他猛地截住他的话头，颇为后悔说出口的这句话。从他坐着所在的视平面，正好可以清楚地看到——龙舌兰硬了。   


龙舌兰把杰克摁倒在身后的床上。与其说是去找他的嘴唇接吻，不如说是撕咬。他们很快地在对方的嘴里尝到血腥味，也许杰克还从他嘴里尝到一点遗留的橘子味。他把杰克的上衣推到胸口上方，裤子褪到脚踝，没有费心绕过镣铐完全脱掉它们。他吮吸杰克的下腹和大腿内侧的皮肤，留下很多粉紫色的吻痕。年长者很快也半勃了，他小声地呻吟，阴茎头部渗出一点透明的液体。但龙舌兰完全无视了他的生殖器。他两只手分别提着腰和肩，让杰克掉了个面，背朝着上方，臀部半撅，跪趴在床沿。   


杰克确实如他所言，什么也没吃过，他的排泄口干净得就像灌过肠。龙舌兰正是满腔怒火，他没想到润滑或者扩张，拉开裤子拉链，扶住杰克的腰就试图往入口撞。他没能成功，又尝试了好几次才撤开。龙舌兰用左手抓住一把杰克的头发拎起来，右手的食指和中指去找杰克温暖的口腔。他夹着杰克的舌头搅动了好一会儿，满心以为滴到他手上的是溢出来的唾液，然后才醒悟过来这人在哭。   


来自前特工的眼泪就像仿佛是突然泼到篝火上的一盆冰水，让龙舌兰冷静下来。他注意到杰克同时还在微微发抖。“对不起。”他松开手中的黑发，但没有从杰克身上完全退开，“你可以说不。”   


“请。”杰克回答。   


他用手指尽量细致地做了扩张，但插入的时候还是有血珠从贴合的皮肤缝隙之间渗出来。杰克疼得倒吸冷气，他慌慌张张地想退出来，但杰克拉住了他的手。“就……稍稍等一下好吗？”杰克说。他们维持着这个姿势动也不敢动，大概三五分钟过去之后，杰克才用气声说：“可以了。”   


之后的事情就完全不受控制了，一切都显得那么顺理成章。他方才就像大费周章搞到一瓶上好的威士忌，现在又在用干净的布擦拭玻璃杯。他如同最吹毛求疵的调酒师，不放过任何一个角落，要把杯子擦得通透明亮。开瓶的威士忌放在那里等着他，但他已经不再心急。每多一秒的等待都是值得的，因为真正的好酒值得所有细节。他从冰柜里取出冻好的汤力冰砖，用橡胶锤和切冰刀的配合割出一个方形冰块。尔后他又用小刀，耐心地把它凿成一个正贴合杯口的钻石形。他做完这一切，才慎重地打开威士忌的瓶盖，握着瓶身把琥珀色的酒液倒进杯子里。这是最温柔缠绵也最动人心魄的那一步。   


他射在杰克的体内，杰克射在床单上。高潮的余韵中，他似乎从身下的男人身上闻到了馥郁酒香，泉水、谷物、橡木桶，还带着田纳西威士忌特有的醇化木炭味。他吸吸鼻子，这香味过去了。   


“我去给你拿一点吃的过来。”龙舌兰系上裤子拉链的时候说，“还有新的衣服。”他弯下腰，在杰克的嘴唇上不带任何情欲地吻一下：“我还会回来的。”然后就向门口走去。在他将要跨出去的前一瞬间，杰克叫住了他：“龙舌兰特工。”他转过头去，疑惑地挑眉：“什么？”   


“我还不知道你的名字。”杰克说，眼睛闪亮亮的。龙舌兰开始微笑。“你有照片吗？”他问，“航拍图有点旧了，我得给新内勤换一张档案里的照片。”


End file.
